


Guilt

by Matchaccino



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, My first fanfic here wooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchaccino/pseuds/Matchaccino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end, nothing remains but your grief. (Fem!Player's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

You couldn't believe what's in front of your eyes. In fact, you couldn't believe everything that just happened. 

You were trying to accomplish the mission given to you. You were desperately trying to fix everything. You were trying to be the good guy. 

Or so you believe. 

Everything is ruined, everything is gone. You just realized that the batter's intention to "purify" The world is actually by destroying it. And it's too late. You're such a fool. It's all your fault. The thought echoed in your head as you refuse to believe it. 

It was the batter who did it! It was him who was destroying everything! And you're just his puppeteer! 

—who allowed him to do so. 

It was your fault to do what he wishes to. Who was the puppet and who was the puppet master, actually? It feels like he's been using you all along, by making you believe that he's doing the right thing. You're not even sure if he's doing the wrong thing. From whose point of view do you saw this situation from? 

The Judge who doesn't want this world to be destroyed? 

Or The Batter, who thinks that destroying this world is a better option?

Your eyes gazed at the stoic man. Your puppet—or so it seems. You're the idiot who caught a feeling for your emotionless puppet. How could you posibbly fell in love with someone who has no emotion? You were so blinded that you allowed him to do as he wish. Yes, it was your fault all along. 

Him being a monster like he is now, but still, you can't hate him. What a fool. 

Tears started to flow down your cheek. Your chest isn't bleeding or anything, but it hurts. You know exactly why.

"[Player], are you... Crying?" The batter asked as he stared at you confusedly. 

"You must be regretting what you've done, are you not? Then choose me, you still got a chance to fix these. Trust me!" The cat spoke as well. 

You stand there, unsure of what to do. 

Should you choose The Batter, the person you loved? 

Or should you choose The Judge, who is willing to stop this madness?

You bit your lip. Your choice won't affect you, it will affect them. It's tough and you know it. 

Finally, you managed to speak through your shaky lips. "I... I choose—"

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, after figuring out how AO3 works I can finally submit my first story here.  
> I'm veeery late but I just finished this game last week. It's amazing.  
> Oh and I deeply apologize for my broken grammar. Thanks for reading.


End file.
